Un juego de cartas
by Ilitia
Summary: John descubrirá que Sherlock si puede entretenerse de un modo poco antes visto, todo por culpa de un juego de cartas que llego a cambiar las perspectivas de su relación de mas que "mejores amigo" - ONESHOT - SHERLOCK X JOHN - LEMON - disfruten


Este particular relato no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, no lo busquen entre las temporadas, ni lo traten de encajar en los sucesos, tan solo es un desvarió mental de su cordial autora, de cómo matar esta pasión que me está quemando por llegar aquí, normalmente empiezo un fandom con un oneshot sexoso, y volveré a mis malos y suculentos hábitos, disfrútenlo. Un Sherlock x John bien subidito de tono.

**Oneshot**

**Juego de cartas**

La situación actual estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes, no pertenecía a sus hábitos y mucho menos era una acción que él hubiese propiciado de modo mal intencionado, pero allí estaba, sentado en su pequeño y cómodo sillón, donde podía declararse el espécimen mas privilegiado de todo Londres, o quizás del mundo entero también. Ahora eso no venía a colación, lo importante en este asunto es que estaba desnudo, cubriendo sus noblezas con el cojincito estampado con la bandera de su tierra natal, dios salve a la reina y que le perdonen el usarlo como ropa interior de emergencia.

_-Sherlock_ – una voz suave y ladina le llamo, trayéndolo de regreso al momento –

-….. – su boca se curvó en un intento de protestar, pero no pudo, algo lo estaba perturbando realmente, había un caso que resolver, SU CASO – _Rojos._

_-¿Rojos?_ - la voz tenía un tono dudoso –

-_Tu ropa interior es roja, tú no usas ropa interior roja_ – la mirada del detective se centro en aquellos provocativos calzoncillos que cargaba puestos su mejor amigo y ayudante, John Watson –

_-Tan solo la utilizo en ocasiones especiales_ – sonrió con malicia, acomodando su cuerpo un poco más en su sillón, el que siempre estaba ubicado frente al de Sherlock –

_-Oh…_ - su expresión de asombro se borro rápidamente del rostro, ahora es que necesitaba recabar datos, todos los posibles para liberarse de ese predicamento _– ¿Y que hay de especial hoy?_

-_Dedúcelo, tu eres el genio aquí_ – súbitamente estiro su mano con un juego de cartas españolas puestas en abanico – _Tu turno._

_-No tengo más que quitarme, el juego acabo John._

_-¿Qué hay del cojín? Estoy seguro que Mycroft te mandaría al infierno si ve el uso que le estas dando a la bandera._

_-No es relevante, y este asunto no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes… "jamás" _– intento finalmente levantarse, primeramente agarrando el cojín para evitar que cayera al suelo, pero sus piernas temblaron un poco, como si alguien le hubiese robado la capacidad de andar por sí mismo_ – Esto…_

_-No seas aburrido Sherlock, una ultimas oportunidad, quizás yo pierda y tu veas que hay debajo de los calzoncillo rojos – _la mirada del blooger era una liga rara de emoción y acuosidad, como si se acabase de despertar de una larga siesta –

_-Un espejo, quiero un espejo _– sentencio de repente, tratando de enfocarse en la mirada de John, estaba 100 por ciento seguro que algo estaba sucediendo en esos expresivos ojos azules –

_-¿Espejo?_ – bajo el mazo de cartas hasta dejarlas torpemente el suelo junto al sillón –

_-Ya sabes, ese místico objeto con el cual la gente corriente se embelesa de su propio reflejo._

_-Ok…_

John decidió traerle el dichoso espejo en cuestión, así eran las raras peticiones de su amigo, siempre tenían algún trasfondo importante que el no lograba descubrir hasta que era demasiado tarde para su mente "simple" como solía acotar el moreno. Pero apenas intento ponerse en pie, sucedió algo muy parecido a lo que sintió Sherlock, sus piernas claudicaron bajo su peso, como gelatina, se sintió momentáneamente débil, pero no tuvo la suerte de volver a su lugar, la pierna derecha le fallo saliendo de bruces contra el primer objeto que tuviese al frente, y ese era el detective consultor, John cayó aparatosamente con su rostro recargado suavemente del cojincito.

_-No necesitare el espejo _– Sherlock no se movió ni un milímetro de su puesto, hasta conveniente le resulto que el rubio quedase recargado entre sus blancas piernas –

_-She… Sherlock_ – tartamudeo torpemente intentando alejarse de la bochornosa posición en que quedo -

_-No te muevas_ – llevo sus finos dedos hasta la barbilla del rubio, tomándola en un agarre firme –

**Buscando:** pupilas dilatadas, sudoración abundante y fría, poca salivación, ritmo cardiaco elevado, vasos dilatados en cuello, orejas y rostro, leve temblor de extremidades. Conclusión…

_-Estamos bajo los efectos de algún narcótico_ – sentenció sin asombro alguno, pero aun parecía que se le escapaba algún detalle más en esa aguda y momentánea observación al rostro de John Watson –

_-¿Drogados?_ – finalmente logro sentir como Sherlock le soltó el rostro dejándole espacio para retroceder –

_-Y tu lo estás en un grado menor que yo, creo_ – musito llevando sus dedos hasta el cojín, como tratando de acomodarlo mejor sobre sus noblezas –

_-¡Esto era lo que nos faltaba!_ – Estiro su mano hasta la rodilla desnuda de su amigo, buscando un punto de apoyo para poder levantarse nuevamente – _¿Sherlock?_

La mirada perdida del nombrado sobresalto al doctor, su mente estaba verdaderamente trabajando de modo curioso, sentía algo como euforia contenida, sin mencionar el extraño juego que acabaron inventando sobre desvestirse con cada turno perdido al no acertar la carta que el otro sostenía entre sus dedos. Quizás si estaban muy dopados, ¿pero en que instante y como entro la droga desconocida a su sistema? No habían salido de casa ese día, ni si quiera habían comprado nada fuera para comer o beber.

Algo estaba sucediendo con ellos y sus sentidos, alterados a un punto irrisorio, los dos en un estado comprometedor de desnudez, sin mencionar la maliciosa posición que el tenia agachado casi entre las piernas de Sherlock, con sus manos sobre aquellas delgadas pero bien definidas rodillas, sintiendo como el contacto erizo la piel bajo su mano, notando como el pequeño cojín se ladeo súbitamente dejando un espacio a la curiosidad, algo sucedía bajo la bandera británica, quizás las drogas estaban ejerciendo un nuevo y nada esperado efecto en ellos.

-_John_ – Sherlock le nombro al ver como aquella mano pasaba de su rodilla hasta el cojín, y el no era ni un pelo de tonto para saber que propósito tenia – _No hay nada interesante bajo el cojín._

_-¿Eh?_ – Dejo la mano quieta a centímetros del objeto – _¿Qué diablos nos sucede?_

Todo avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que haría, se giro para volver ciertamente a gatas hasta su sillón, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y el calor inundándole las mejillas, ¡había tenido un pensamiento impropio sobre banderas, cojines y la masculinidad de Sherlock Holmes! Maldijo mentalmente unas cuantas veces hasta que fue asaltado por la espalda en la forma de un repentino y cálido peso, se trataba del mismísimo Sherlock, estaba encima suyo, respirándole en toda la nuca, sintiendo como la mano del moreno se movía hasta quedar en la base de su cuello, el ataque perfecto de un depredador especializado.

_-Si… tu ritmo cardiaco es casi igual al mío_ – mascullo suavemente, como si no fuera muy importante el hecho de que estaba prácticamente montado sobre John –

-_Bájate Sherlock_ – sentencio tratando de mantenerse mentalmente razonable, pero la verdad no había ni una pizca de razonable en todos estos actos –

_-Pareces preocupado por algo, quizás sea por desconocer la droga que nos administraron, como ocurrió y qué tipo de consecuencias secundarias tengan sobre nuestro organismo_ – siguió hablando fríamente, como si estuviese sentado en su sillón y no en esa comprometedora posición obviamente sexual – _Y ya no tienes que contarle a Mycroft sobre la bandera… la deje en el sillón._

Ok, John acaba de descubrir que era exactamente la extraña dureza que sentía muy claramente sobre su baja espalda desde que el detective consultor se recostó contra él. Todo su cuerpo se tenso en un microsegundo, como si las sensaciones fueran 100 veces más fuertes de lo normal. La lógica en ese momento seria que le empujara lejos, pero por algún motivo oculto en lo profundo de su mente, no le molestaba realmente que su amigo estuviese tan cerca, y ese pensamiento lo aterro en el mismo momento que lo trajo a su mente, ¿cómo podía bajar la guardia ante otro hombre? ¿Es que Sherlock era algo más que un hombre para él?

_-El contacto físico entre dos cuerpos no es tan desagradable_ – el repentino enunciado del moreno saco a John de su dilema mental sobre su dudosa seguridad masculina –

_-Tú, yo. Esto no es normal Sherlock_ – suspiro resignado, agachando la cabeza un poco en señal de derrota –

_-Recuerda que dicen que soy un fenómeno, un monstruo, algo que sale de lo normal_ – su mano paso del cuello a los hombros del rubio, inspeccionando la blanca piel que ocultaba la ropa siempre _– Tienes una musculatura armoniosa._

_-No eres un monstruo, solo eres Sherlock_ – sonrió débilmente – _Y no vuelvas a decir que tengo músculos bonitos, eso sí es raro._

_-Me atrae lo raro_ – bajo su rostro hasta rozar su afilada nariz contra la base del cuello del doctor –_ Soy un experto en descubrir el porqué de las cosas, me excita el simple hecho de saber que hay debajo de una situación, y este caso lo tomare a modo personal._

Sello su pequeño y solemne discurso robándole un beso al doctor, de esos besos que son cortos en tiempo pero intensos en significado, aunque realmente ni si quiera fue un verdadero beso en los labios, mas bien, parecía un intento fallido de uno, quedando al final de la mejilla y la pequeña línea donde nacían los delineados y bien definidos labios de su mejor amigo. Sherlock no era el más experto que digamos en contacto intimo, una cosa son las teorías y otra muy distinta es la realidad adulterada con drogas.

_-Es realmente incomodo _– permaneció agachado cerca del rostro del doctor, como esperando su veredicto ante el pequeño beso. Que excitante era experimentar algo nuevo – _Tomare en cuenta la ubicación de ambos para la próxima ocaci…_

Tanta palabrería lo asqueo, John no tenia ánimos de este tipo de juegos sucios donde solo la insinuación descarada y tosca de Sherlock le hacía perder los estribos, ese dudoso "beso" tan solo abrió una puerta oscura, encubierta y visceral en el, una que parecía tener como llave la maldita droga que corría por sus venas, es que le provoco no solo devolver el beso de su amigo, también se le erizo la piel entera, como si sufriera de una subida repentina de adrenalina, atreviéndose a hacer lo que nunca haría en su sano juicio, y podría imaginar que Sherlock también padecía del mismo mal de excesiva sinceridad emocional repentina, dos amigos jugando en la fina línea entre hermandad o pasión reprimida.

Se giro cuanto pudo para estirar los brazos atrapando el cuello largo del detective, necesitaba una mejor postura para continuar su beso, es que las necesidades físicas estaban ahogando al resto de sus razonamientos, algo en su cabeza le gritaba "sigue", que no habría límites ni tabúes con los cuales discutir, el dogma había caído con el primer movimiento de Sherlock, tan solo les quedaba disfrutar del placer culposo de revolcarse sobre los restos de sus miedos, provocando lo inimaginable de aquí en adelante.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron con brusquedad, más bien fue John intentando dar toda una clase "lingüística" al inexperto detective consultor, moviendo su intrépida extremidad entre los labios tibios y firmes del moreno, abriéndose paso sin dificultad alguna, jugando en un segundo con la cavidad húmeda hasta que el mismo Sherlock tomo control del beso, sujetándole la barbilla para profundizar sus torpes movimientos de lengua, eran un par de reprimidos hormonales, como si les hubiesen arrancado el pudor repentinamente, saboreándose mutuamente hasta que la falta de oxigeno les hizo separarse.

-_Un verdadero beso Sherlock, eso fue un verdadero beso_ – libero el cuello del nombrado al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en las orbes cristalinas de su mejor amigo –

-_Nada mal viniendo de alguien con muchas novias_ – sentencio con simpleza, ni si quiera había un cambio en su actitud ante el obsceno beso que recibió –

_-No arruines el momento por favor._

_-No lo arruino, tan solo pongo ciertos puntos en claro John, me gusta tener todo claro, y tú representas un gran misterio aquí dentro_ – señalo su cabeza con el dedo índice –

_-Culpa a la droga._

-_Esa conclusión es demasiado obvia_ – movió sus manos suavemente por la cintura del doctor, rozando la liga blanca de los calzoncillos rojos – _Mi nuevo reto mental es comprender porque siento un deseo irrefrenable de arrancarte esto._

- _Wooo… ya va, ¡espera un segundo Sherlock!_ – intento retroceder pero su escape fue frustrado al chocar su espalda contra el sillón, había olvidado que estaban en el suelo, precisamente entre los dos sillones –

- _Nop_ - sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa maquiavélica, esas que daba cuando quería espantar a la gente _– El trabajo de campo va perfectamente con la ocasión._

Sentencio al tiempo que terminaba de arrinconar al pobre John contra el sillón, sujetándole de la cintura en un agarre fuerte y demandante. Su mecanismo de necesidades estaba rebasando los estándares normales. El, que siempre sintió que los deseos hormonales de un hombre promedio habían quedado atrás en su época de adolescente cuando quiso despojarse de los conocimientos banales. Para él, el sexo no estaba entre las cosas esenciales para resolver un caso, bueno, quizás se equivocaba porque aunque no lo notara, el siempre sabía perfectamente cuando alguien había tenido sexo, de un modo u otro, entendía el delicado cumulo de evidencias que podía emitir un cuerpo, sea hombre o mujer, sobre el acto carnal. Y dioses… ahora podía ver todo eso en el cuerpo de John, podía percibirlo, olerlo, sentirlo, experimentando de primera mano algo que tan solo se dedico a deducir por un malvado pasatiempo de enfadar al mundo, queriendo o sin querer.

-_Tus labios, están tornándose de un color rosa intenso_ – susurro al oído del rubio, como un simple comentario que no tenía índole sexual, pero que para el propio John era una sucia insinuación íntima –

A esas alturas John quería meterle algo a la boca, para callarlo claro está, es que Sherlock no podía evitar ese mal habito ni en un momento como este, cuando estaba luchando mentalmente con dejase manosear o clavarle un puñetazo al detective en medio de la nariz. Opto por silenciarlo, dejando que le besara el cuello poquito a poco, sintiendo como los delgados labios acariciaran su piel y los rebeldes rizos del moreno le causaban sutiles cosquillas en el cuello al mismo tiempo.

Entre besos y mas besos ambos olvidaron el porqué todo esto comenzó, sus cerebros estaban embotados en excitación, una que aumentaba segundo a segundo con el contacto de sus cuerpos casi totalmente desnudos, el pudor y la cordura se fueron de paseo al demonio, bien lejos donde no estorben la ocasión. Y Sherlock Holmes estaba desdeñando sus propios deseos, excitándose inevitablemente ante el cuerpo bajo el, no entendía como podía llegar a sentir tal ardor en su interior, una euforia que lo hizo tomar la última nota mental que dejaría estratégicamente guardada en su palacio mental, abriría las puertas y dejaría que lo que sucediera de aquí en adelante culminara almacenado allí también, sabría finalmente que era el acto mismo de dos cuerpos unidos por carne, fluidos y sensaciones, si es que John aceptaba ser pasivo ante su invitación.

-_Sherlock… ¿estás seguro de esto?_ – interrumpió las caricias que el moreno impartía sobre sus hombros, unos dulces mordiscos que dejaban pequeñas marcas rosáceas sobre su piel –

- _Tan seguro como esto_ – jalo súbitamente los calzoncillos rojos, dejando al fin libre la evidente erección del blooger –

_- ¡NO HAGAS ESO!_ – intento ocultar infructuosamente la evidencia de sus deseos –

_-El ser humano es muy peculiar, siempre dando señales ambiguas_ – se arrodillo entre las piernas del doctor, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos unos segundos –

_- Eh… ¿Sherlock?_ – sintió algo de temor al ver como se desconecto súbitamente del suceso –

_-Sí, definitivamente tendré sexo contigo._

_- ¡COMO DEMONIOS ME VAS A DECIR ESO A ESTAS ALTURAS! ¡YA ME DESNUDASTE Y ME PROVOCASTE UNA ERECCION! ¿ACASO PRETENDIAS DEJARME ASI NADA MAS? _– Grito completamente sonrojado, definitivamente el moreno era un experto en sacar de sus casillas a quien fuera –

La única respuesta de Sherlock fue agacharse un poco más, tomando entre sus dedos la tibia y tensa masculinidad del doctor, sintiendo por primera vez el miembro de otro hombre, recalcando que había tenido que tocar el de algunas personas muertas, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Movió su mano delicadamente arriba y abajo, notando como su amigo dejaba de gritar súbitamente, cambiando palabras por delicados suspiros, tensándose una tras otra vez ante la sutileza de Sherlock, como si tocase cristal barroco, lento y seguro. Dejando que las sensaciones se quedaran grabadas en su mente, alzando la mirada para detallar todo de John, su mejilla ardiendo en carmín, sus labios entreabiertos y despidiendo gemidos reprimidos, su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo por el palpitar salvaje de su corazón. Y más evidente aun, lo erecto de sus rosados pezones, esa imagen en particular le dio el impulso de mover sus labios hasta ellos, dando primeramente unos cuantos besos cortos, sintiendo como la mano del rubio cayó sobre su hombro, como dándole indicaciones de que podía seguir adelante, Sherlock tan solo sonrió para sus adentros, esto era química pura, acción y reacción, finalmente relamiéndose los labios con su lengua húmeda para después depositarla en su destino, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando descaradamente al mismo tiempo que aumentaba las caricias en el miembro del rubio.

-_Sher… Sherlock voy a…_ - intento detenerlo, atajando entre sus manos las muñecas del nombrado –

_-No interrumpas John, odio dejar algo sin concluir, y eso incluye tu orgasmo_ – deslizo su lengua por todo el pecho del rubio, subiendo hasta mordisquearle el labio inferior, apresurando el paso sin piedad alguna –

No hubo vuelta atrás, la pequeña muerte se anuncio ruidosa en medio del silencio de la habitación, John gimió estruendosamente al tiempo que se abrazo tan fuerte como pudo del detective consultor, experimentado los dulces espasmo seguidos de aquel cálido liquido perlado derramado entre los dedos del moreno y su propio vientre enrojecido, derrumbándose finalmente en el suelo, respirando agitado, sin pensar claramente que acaba de ser masturbado por su mejor amigo, el placer que sintió no fue nada normal viniendo de ese hecho perturbador.

_-¿Que hicimos?_ – John susurro cubriéndose el rostro sudoroso entre sus manos, quería ser invisible aunque sea un instante –

_-Sabias que los espermatozoides pueden vivir hasta 48 horas fuera del cuerpo humano_ – Sherlock se miro la mano manchada sin nada de asombro –

_-Haz silencio, solo a ti se te ocurre decir esas cosas en un momento como este_ - aun le faltaba el aire, sonrojado y sin poder mirar directamente a su amigo –

John Watson no pudo ver todo lo que había provocado su propio orgasmo, Sherlock hasta ese instante permaneció curioso, meditabundo y excitado, mas no había tenido una notable alteración física, pero esta última imagen de un John post orgásmico tirado en el suelo, le hizo alzar vuelo en cierto lugar bajo su cintura, parecía tan provocativo como una fresa madura, lista para ser devorada entre los labios de alguien hambriento. Sus sensaciones físicas estaban gritándole que actuara, que continuara experimentando los deseos liberados de su prisión de razones, extasiado ante lo que antes no fue capaz de decir o hacer con su mejor amigo, dando gracias mentalmente a quien quiera que haya depositado dentro de su piso la droga que los tenía tan desinhibidos y libres como un par de hippies de los años 60.

_-Nunca he tenido sexo con alguien – _sentencio con dificultad al mismo tiempo que trataba de comprender las sensaciones que atacaban sus bajos, mirando una y otra vez la entrepierna del doctor, notando aquel pequeño espacio oculto de difícil acceso y obviamente indómito y virgen como una selva suramericana –

-_Dime algo que no sepa de ti_ – intento sentarse nuevamente, sin sospechar que sería atacado una vez más por el detective consultor –

_-Vamos a perder la virginidad John_ – Hablo en tono suave, ubicándose peligrosamente entre los muslos del nombrado –

_-¿Vamos? Acaso olvidas que he tenido novi… oh_ – su rostro adquirió un tono pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma repentinamente –

_-Sí, ese rostro me dice que no estás muy de acuerdo en interpretar el rol femenino, pero no te preocupes, seré dulce y sutil contigo_ – beso la frente de John –

_-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿No te vasto con manosearme?, si quieres te ayudo y quedamos a mano_ – trato de zafarse del asunto pero con Sherlock Holmes eso es misión imposible, si él quiere comprobar algo, va y lo hace así tenga al mundo en contra –

_-No quiero que hagas algo que yo puedo perfectamente hacer en cualquier momento, además, masturbarse me quita tiempo y energías._

_-¡¿Entonces para qué demonios quieres tener sexo?! _

-_Porque será contigo_ – sentencio con una sinceridad absoluta y pocas veces vista en el –

Y finalmente John vio algo que permaneció siempre bajo absoluto control en el detective consultor, sentimientos, y el único motivo por los cuales los liberaba era él. En todas y cada una de las veces que su vida corrió peligro era que Sherlock sacaba su lado humano o aun más inhumano, en ambos casos él era simple detonante de ilógicas pasiones y arranques de locura. Descubrió que solo el despertaba las sensaciones humanas de Sherlock Holmes, solo él lo veía sonreír de verdad, enfadarse o aburrirse sin cubiertas superficiales, sin protecciones contra el mundo entero. Debía sentirse feliz, tenía que estar alagado de que recibiera la propuesta de darle la única cosa que le faltaba por experimentar al detective consultor, ya había sobrevivido a atentados, asesinatos, peleas, mafias, había caído en drogas y quien sabe que más cosas, pero esto del sexo quedo encerrado en una caja de acero impenetrable, evitando que ningún hombre o mujer entrara en sus dominios emocionales hasta disminuirlos a prácticamente cero.

Suspiro suavemente, estirando su mano para rozar la mejilla pálida de Sherlock, sonriéndole un poco en un intento de hacerlo entender que estaba a punto de aceptar su locura, que permitiría algo tan extraño para complacerlo. No podía negarse, muy en el fondo todas sus relaciones sentimentales fracasaban una y otra vez, por curioso que fuera, el nombre de Sherlock Holmes saltaba a la palestra de sus peleas de pareja. En verdad esta droga estaba destapando sus deseos más ocultos, la verdad sin tapujos. Así como para el detective consultor seria tener sexo con su mejor amigo, para John era descubrir que sufría de alguna crisis de identidad sexual, que se veía obviamente atraído por otro hombre, pero no uno cualquiera, este era el ser más exótico del mundo entero, y podría compartir con él, el único secreto en que Sherlock Holmes no estaba instruido adecuadamente.

-_Lo harás_ – el moreno sentencio tranquilamente al ver como John suspiraba –

_-Si… lo haremos._

_-Me alegra tu decisión, si no me hubiese tenido que ver obligado a atarte al sillón._

_-Cállate y hazlo de una buena vez, antes de que me arrepienta de todo esto._

_- Y… - _se mordió el labio inferior como pensando en las palabras exactas para decirlo –

_-Solo bésame y veremos qué sucede._

Y el juego de las pasiones se desato completamente, mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas cosas extrañas sucedían en sus cuerpos, ambos parecían arder desde adentro, besándose una y otra vez, revolcándose en el suelo mismo sin pudor alguno, sintiendo como sus miembros totalmente erectos y húmedos se rozaban de cuando en cuando, el tiempo no tuvo cabida en ellos, tan solo estaban envestidos en sensaciones únicas, y lo sabían, esto era culpa de lo que estuviese intoxicando su sangre.

-_John_ – Sherlock le susurro muy cerca del oído, dejando escapar su aliento en una oleada que le erizo todos los vellos de la nuca – _Guíame hasta tu próstata._

El pobre del doctor Watson no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ante semejante proposición, apenas quiso hacerlo sintió un par de dedos deslizándose sin ninguna sutileza entre sus muslos, rozándose descaradamente hasta que uno de los dígitos traspasó el estrecho espacio hacia su interior. Su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, lanzado un gemido gutural, el ataque de Sherlock estaba plagado de desenfreno y nada de delicadeza, típico de él cuando quiere algo.

_-¡No… hagas eso!_ – gruño con incomodidad, intentando cruzar sus piernas para soltarse del detective –

-_Te hice un comentario, yo no soy el doctor aquí, tú sabes mejor que yo donde está tu pro…_

_-¡Ok!... ¡deja de mover tu dedo como si fueras a apuñalarme desde adentro!_ – se retorció una vez más, no era nada cómoda la sensación –

No pudo negarse a ayudarle, ciertamente no tenia ánimos de que Sherlock siguiera a tientas su instinto por darle placer. Un poco avergonzado deslizo su mano derecha hasta la muñeca del moreno, deteniendo momentáneamente sus movimientos, respiro hondo y trato de recordar exactamente sus conocimientos en medicina, suavemente volvió a mover su mano, tragándose los gemidos al notar lo sucio del asunto, estaba tocándose prácticamente usando los dedos de su mejor amigo, esto rayaba en lo morboso, extraño y fuera de lo normal, perfecto para describir su intimidad con Sherlock Holmes.

-_Solo muévelos así, más adentro_ –mascullo ocultando su rostro entre el cuello del detective consultor, tratando de no mostrar lo sonrojado que estaba, además de saber que estaba comenzando a sentir un dudoso placer en el acto de ser tocado –

_-¿Allí?_ – la estreches se volvió casi asfixiante al rozar una pequeña protuberancia con su dedo medio, estaba en el lugar correcto sin duda alguna – _John._

-_No… arruines nada_ – gimió ruidosamente, las piernas le temblaron al sentir como Sherlock se concentro en acariciarle, suavemente una y otra vez, intensificando el contacto que de uno paso a dos dígitos, presionando más aun en su interior, sintiendo cosas que nunca creyó posibles con otro hombre tocándole –

-_Tocarte no bastara para saciar mi curiosidad_ – deslizo sus dedos fuera del doctor, estaba decidido a dar el último y más crucial paso a su inauguración sexual – _Conectemos nuestros cuerpos._

_-Dios… esto es una locura Sherlock, estamos locos… - _cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo, aun respiraba agitado por las caricias recibidas, abriendo instintivamente sus piernas para dejarlo hacer lo que fuera, ya no tenia ánimos de negarse, mas bien, sentía un pinchazo desagradable en sus adentros, algo malicioso que pedía ser llenado, sentir la evidente erección que se alzaba orgullosa entre las piernas del moreno, aquel monstruo de aspecto sonrojado y carnoso estaba llamándolo a dejarse sentir –

El detective consultor pareció entran en un estado de concentración aguda, tan solo miro fugazmente el cuerpo de John para saber que haría, ubicado entre los muslos del mismo, tomo sus pierna alzándolas sobre sus hombros, necesitaba todo el espacio posible para maniobrar de aquí en adelante. La espalda del rubio quedo apoyada del sillón tras ellos, algo incomodo pero tolerable, lo siguiente fue un beso profundo y demandante, con sus lenguas jugando a quien poseía el control, dejando que todo sucediera rápidamente, entre besos y mordiscos Sherlock consiguió ubicarse donde quería, presionando súbitamente sus caderas contra las de John, este lanzo un gemido gutural, aferrándose súbitamente de los brazos del moreno, aquel contacto repentino fue inesperadamente brusco, sintiendo como el palpitante miembro intentaba deslizarse dentro suyo, con empujones cortos y contundentes, ni tiempo a pensar le dejaba, estaba privado en un dolor sordo y masoquista. Medio abrió los ojos para encarar a Sherlock, este aun seguía mudo, con el sudor perlando su frente, cuello y hombros, se veía tan hermoso así, con las mejillas ruborizadas, dando pequeños jadeos de esfuerzo, enfocado en culminar el acto mismo de conectarse a un nivel carnal con su querido John.

_-Aprietas demasiado_ – mascullo finalmente, cuando pudo sentir completamente su miembro siendo atrapado entre el calor de la carne – _Pero… está bien, se siente bien._

-_Sherlock… cállate y muévete_ – apreso el cuello del nombrado con sus manos, esta tortura dolorosa y placentera a la vez lo estaba agotando – _¡Muévete o salte!_

Obedeció inmediatamente, no podía negarse a cumplir la orden del doctor, estaba desesperado por saciar las inhumanas ganas de mover las caderas, desfogarse dentro de aquel pequeño, cálido y húmedo espacio. Nunca podría darle un valor número a semejante sensación, poner en palabras el placer de unirse con la persona que quieres, ¿quieres? Entre las primeras embestidas que dio, la pregunta le asalto con la defensa baja, él quería a John, ¿lo quería tanto física o emocionalmente?, es que tenía que ser sincero con el mismo, con o sin drogas, el lo amaba, en lo más profundo de su psique, en el fondo donde todas las emociones que creyó innecesarias, allí nació ese cariño, allí se reprodujo y creció de un modo efervescente para ahora desparramarse por cada poro, agujero y espacio de su cuerpo. Dedicándole un cariño casi religioso, una devoción santa y demoniaca a la vez, por mil demonios ¡lo amaba!

-_John Watson, te amo_ – hablo entre cortado, con un pequeño desliz de sus labios, como una frase salida sin querer por culpa del momento de pasión febril –

_-¿Qué?_ – abrió los ojos como platos, intentando procesar la semejante frase escuchada entre los jadeos de Sherlock, ¿acaso el sexo lo hacía alucinar placenteramente? –

_-Me gustas, me atraes… es como… como cuando estoy en la escena de un crimen, es como ver un cadáver fresco._

_-No no no… ¡No unas cadáveres con sexo!_ – John bajo súbitamente sus piernas de los hombros de Sherlock, pasando a aferrarse a sus caderas, buscando mas contacto del ya sentido – _Dímelo con tu cuerpo, habla mejor que tú en estos momentos._

El detective asintió sutilmente con su cabeza, entendió claramente que no podía expresarse con palabras, tan solo dejaría que su cuerpo hablara por él, y lo estaba haciendo en grande, porque el cambio de posición ayudo a que ambos se sintieran más directamente, moviéndose al unisonó, Sherlock imprimió más ímpetu en sus estocadas, finalmente encontrando el paraíso dentro de John, el pequeño punto placentero que le llevo a verlo gemir nuevamente sin pudor algunos, estirando sus brazos para sujetarse de su cuello, gimiéndole obscenamente al oído, mordiéndole el cuello, susurrándole que siguiera, que se sentía realmente bien el estar unidos de ese modo.

Sherlock parecía comprender que las palabras si sobraban a veces, uso sus labios para besarle la frente, las mejillas congestionadas de color carmín, su cuello sudoroso, el pecho agitado con los movimientos, rozando entre sus labios los pequeños pezones erectos ante la situación, bajando su vista un poco mas hasta que noto el erguido miembro de John, parecía tan solitario entre sus vientres, tenso y húmedo, provocativo a tal punto que no pudo negarse a tomarlo entre sus dedos, delineándolo nuevamente, la textura carnosa, el palpitar de necesidad. El rubio dio un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir ambas caricias, moviendo sus caderas para apoyar a Sherlock, sentía que explotaría de tanto placer, su interior tan lleno del moreno, moviéndolo a suplicar por mas, ordenándole que siguiera, embistiendo y masturbándolo al mismo tiempo hasta que el orgasmo se anuncio, Sherlock cambio súbitamente de posición lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo frio, empujando salvajemente las caderas unas cuantas veces más hasta que vio como John se contrajo súbitamente, abriendo la boca con un grito que nunca salió, tan solo le vio estremecerse hasta que sintió la sensación cálida de su esencia perlada derramada entre sus vientres.

No hubo modo de detenerse, ahora también el sentía la necesidad de llegar, de liberarse totalmente dentro de John, embistiendo con desenfreno una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo también se presento, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba, caliente, salvaje y con una nueva experiencia siendo tatuada en su palacio mental, esto no era normal, esta felicidad casi suicida no podía darse así de fácil, todo era culpa de John Watson, si… él era el causante de sus placeres, ese cuerpo, ese ser bajo el que aun respiraba dificultosamente por lo ocurrido, el era quien merecía el mejor de los halagos por presentarle la respuesta a lo que era el sexo entre dos personas.

Ambos quedaron derrumbados en el suelo de la sala, respirando agitadamente por lo vivido, sin decirse palabra alguna, tan solo acompañándose en las emociones, sabiendo que habían hecho una locura de la cual no sabían que resultado arrojaría luego de que todo el placer desapareciera y la droga saliera de su sistema, en ese momento averiguarían realmente que habían hecho esa tarde aburrida cuando jugaban a las cartas.

- _Sherlock, lo que dijiste hace un momento sobre que…_ - John interrumpió súbitamente el silencio reinante -

- _Es la verdad_ – movió su cabeza un poco para ver mejor al doctor acostado junto a él – _Descubrí una realidad irrefutable._

_-Bien_ – se relamió los labios nerviosamente, no sabía cómo responder a eso –

Ambos se lograron incorporar para asearse, la conversación llego hasta allí por el momento. Sherlock busco su pijama desperdigada por el suelo hasta que noto las cartas españolas que había traído John a la casa, cuidadosamente tomo una entre sus dedos, súbitamente todo tuvo sentido lógico. Atacado por una epifanía se movió por media habitación registrando todo hasta conseguir su apreciada lupa, la abrió y miro más de cerca la carta, a todo esto, John estaba ya en el baño borrando las evidencias de su tanda de sexo desenfrenado con Sherlock.

_-¿Sherlock?_ – John salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, fresco después de una buena ducha – _¿Qué haces?_

El detective estaba aun desnudo sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas y su infalible posición casi de rezo, ojos cerrados y manos juntas bajo su barbilla, y frente a él, estaba el juego de cartas españolas desordenado.

_- Éxtasis._

_-¿Cómo?_

_- La droga que nos estaba alterando es simplemente MDMA, vulgarmente conocida como éxtasis._

_-¿Cómo demonios llego eso a nosotros?, ¿acaso tú la trajiste a casa?_ – John estaba comenzando a molestarse por sospechar que el mismo Sherlock lo había drogado para tener sexo con él, loca idea, pero no descartable conociendo a su mejor amigo, no sería la primera vez que lo drogaba para conseguir una teoría sustentable –

_-Fuiste tú_ – alzo finalmente la mirada hacia John –

_-Yo no he traído drogas a la casa, nunca traigo nada raro aquí, el único que trae cosas extrañas eres tú, desde cabezas, orejas, ojos… ¡hasta arpones ensangrentados!_

_-La droga llego oculta entre el mazo de cartas españolas que te regalo el estúpido de Anderson._

_-Yo no note nada anormal en las cartas – _sus palabras solo demostraron la veracidad de la teoría de Sherlock –

_-Jamás lo notarias, el éxtasis fue delicadamente pulverizado hasta hacerlo un polvillo imperceptible al ojo humano, seguramente Anderson quiso jugarme una broma, sabía perfectamente que tu querrías utilizar las cartas conmigo, al abrir el mazo y usarlo en un juego donde nuestro sudor ayudaría a impregnar el polvo de éxtasis, acabaríamos bajo los efectos de la droga. Sutil, malévolo y demasiado inteligente para venir de una mente como la de Anderson, el solo fue el coautor, alguien tuvo que darle la idea… el solo dejo el juego de cartas a tu alcance, seguramente sucedió la semana pasada cuando saliste a beber con Lestrade y su grupo de simplones._

_-Como siempre, perfecta deducción_ – recordó que si había salido a beber unos tragos con Lestrade, que Anderson dejo el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa y acabo dándoselas al finalizar la noche, también era cierto que pensó en enseñarle a jugar cartas a Sherlock para entretenerlo de sus periodos de "aburrimiento" y evitar que disparara a las paredes o hiciera algún berrinche de los suyos, todo era tan perfecto… excepto una cosa – _¿Anderson quería que tuviésemos sexo?_

_-No, eso solo fue un inesperado factor que se sumo a la ecuación, por eso no me vengare de él, será mejor que le envié un mensaje de agradecimiento_ – se levanto del suelo para buscar su celular abandonado sobre la mesita del café –

_-¡No vas a mandarle nada!_ – John intento obstaculizarle el paso –

_-John… es tan tentador decirle que gracias a él tuve la mejor experiencia de mi vida_ – sonrió débilmente, estirando la mano para atajar la del doctor –

_-Así estés que brincas en un pie, no vas a escribirle a nadie sobre nuestro encuentro íntimo, es vergonzoso._

_- Perfecto, no le escribiré un mensaje, pero si quiero agradecerle dos veces mentalmente…_

_- ¿Dos veces?_ – alzo una ceja confundido por las palabras del detective –

_- El éxtasis tiene la particularidad de durar varias horas... así que…_ - aferro la cintura del rubio con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia su aun desnudo cuerpo – _Quiero volver a experimentar contigo John, no me quedo claro todo este asunto del sexo…_

_-Sherlock _– cruzo sus brazos en una fingida mueca de disgusto, el aun también tenía los ánimos alborotados, benditos síntomas causados por el éxtasis –

Y el juego comenzó otra vez, iniciando una segunda "investigación" exhaustiva, y al final Sherlock si cumplió con su palabra de no escribirle un mensaje a Anderson, pero John no había especificado nada sobre mandarle una foto, así que unas horas más tarde Lestrade veía impresionado como Anderson lanzaba su celular por la ventana de la oficina después de ver una imagen que llego a su correo _(imagen ciertamente explicita de los resultados que causo la droga en él y John Watson)_, haciendo que el pobre hombre maldijera en varios idiomas distintos, Sherlock cumplió su venganza después de todo.

**FIN**

¡JA JA JA! Oh… ame esto, lo ame sin duda alguna, fue algo que necesitaba escribir desde hacía meses, y debo agradecerle especialmente a mi esposita intelectual Diana, esta va con todo mi cariño para ti, gracias a ti descubrí el bello y sórdido fandom de Sherlock, sin duda alguna me acabas de abrir las puertas a mas fics de ellos. Gracias por leer, dejen su comentario y espero escribir más cosas, tan solo quiero divertirme con este par que tanta pasión despierta, saludos y byeeee.


End file.
